Tadaima!
by Shioko
Summary: Tadaima has a mission... Find Sora and make sure he doesn't die. A story about a girl who has no idea what she's doing... Like that's going to stop her. NOT a MarySue.


Shioko: Yo. You are reading Tadaima, my first ever fanfiction with an actual plot! It hopefully won't suck. But it probably will. Oh well. I'll live.

Momo: Ploor spiggum nee? (Translation: What happened to Shioko's Random Thing?)

Shioko: I have major Writers Block, so I'm dropping it for a while. If I ever come up with an idea for the tenth chapter, I'll post it. If I don't you readers will have to deal.

Fries: Expect the latter.

Shioko: Shut up Fries! Momo, if you would do the honors.

Momo: (slams tiny fist on the BIG RED BUTTON)

Disclaimer: I own nothing… Yet… (maniacal laughter)

O.O

(A/N: The above face is not an expression of surprise or freaked out-ness. It's my new scene change 'cause I got bored with the old one.)

Have you ever tried to land in the midst of a whole bunch of buildings that for some reason blend in with their surroundings and _not_ get your wings chopped off? Probably not since I doubt many of you have wings with silver feathers and if you do I doubt that you live in a place with camouflaged buildings. Any way, it's hard, as I found out the hard way.

Once I was safely (more or less) on the ground in this weirded out town. I started to look for a map. You know, those big ones they have all over the place in malls? For I have very poor directional skills but for some reason am very good at reading maps. And thus did the great map quest begin.

Five minutes later I had lost interest and was fixing to kill something. So to keep from blowing my cover by killing something (though I think my cover was already blown 'cause of the wings and all) I walked up to a random bystander to ask for a map.

"Excuse me dude, do you know where I can find a map? Or the Tram Common?" I asked. He looked at me like I was crazy and pointed through an archway right in front of us.

"Right through there, miss." He said and walked away very quickly. I followed his easy one-step directions (pretty much the only kind I can follow) and found I was in the EXACT some place I had landed in.

"What the muffin!" I screamed at nothing in particular,

"I walked all over the stinkin' town and wasted five minutes of my life for nothing! Great going, Tadaima!" Some random people nearby looked at me like I was a lunatic and I stared back, since I was rather peeved. But something was weird. They weren't moving away, or moving at all for that matter. I waved my hand in front of their faces. No reaction. I looked up and saw that some birds had stopped mid-flight. They were floating.

"Okaaaaaaaay… What's going on?" I said, again to no one in particular. This was starting to freak me out.

Then some blonde kid ran through the Tram Common and headed towards the big wall in the back.

"Hey!" I called but he didn't hear me, so I followed him.

"That's the kid that DiZ wanted me to find!" I thought.

I followed the kid though this hole in the back wall and through this forest place. I took two steps and suddenly this weird white thing popped out of the ground and tried to kill me. I pulled out my spiffy extending pike I keep stuck in my left wing and slaughtered the weird white dude. After that I took to the skies, not wanting to risk losing the blonde kid.

He ran through the forest to this big mansion, pulled out a keyblade, and opened the gate with it. Perfect timing too, a bunch of the white dudes where about to jump him. I was about to run in when the flippin' door closed and locked itself! Then a guy in black comes out of nowhere and starts killing the white dudes.

Since he hadn't seen me yet and I really didn't want to get caught up in a fight, I flew over the wall and tried the front door. Locked.

"Crap!" I yelled and slammed my hand over my mouth. Not a very good time to be caught trying to break into an old mansion.

I saw some movement in the second floor window to my left and flew up to see what I could see. The blonde dude was sitting at a big shiny table across from a girl in white. The white girl was talking. Then the blonde kid talked, then the white girl, then blondie again, then DiZ and a dude in black popped up, DiZ talked, the black dude talked, the white girl gets pulled up and about to be pushed through a scary looking worm hole, blondie and the white girl start yelling at each other, the white girl, DiZ, and the black guy go through the scary looking wormhole, and blondie leaves the room. It probably would have been more interesting if there was sound, but I guess beggars can't be choosers.

Then it was time to set my uber smart mind to the task of finding a way into the mansion.

Get comfy folks, this could take a while.

After I beat my head against the door a few times in frustration at my fruitless search, I flew back up and looked at the widow I had seen blondie through earlier. More fruitless searching and I closed my eyes and slammed my head against the window in frustration.

When I opened them again I saw a latch at the bottom of the window.

Duh.

I flicked it out and pushed the window up. It opened without too much resistance and slid smoothly in.

Kind of.

The table got in the way.

Anyway, I ran out the door and into the hallway. And once again, after two steps MORE creepy dudes in white attack me. They were pretty easy to kill but after awhile I found out that they agree with the "safety in numbers" saying. So I decided to flee.

Very quickly.

I flew into the doorway across from the one I had come out of and found myself in a library.

Yay. Books.

But unless I'm mistaken, libraries don't usually have large holes in the ground that open up into a secret underground possibly evil laboratory.

Nonetheless, down the hole and through a side door I went. This time I found a small room with a little ray-like thing in one corner, a bunch of monitors on one wall with some science-y crap all over them, and a computer on another wall that looked like it had been stuffed in a blender.

And then fed to rabid dogs.

"The blonde kid must of come in here." I said to myself. Apparently he was prejudice against computers or something.

I walked through the only other doorway in the room and came into a large room with nothing in it. Nothing, but two people: blondie, and a really tall really skinny guy with red hair. Then the red-haired dude faded into one of those scary wormholes and blondie left the room. I followed him.

We walked into a hallway with a whole bunch of wires, electrical stuff, and various other junk that should have one of those "put out of reach of children" stickers on it. Further down the hallway were a bunch of pod thingies. Like those pods they cryogenically freeze people in. In one of them was the biggest duck I've ever seen and in another was a- what was that thing, a cow? A dog? I couldn't tell. But they were both wearing clothes.

"I wonder if Walt Disney's in one of these?" I thought aloud. But after checking I found no Walt. Crap. I really wanted to meet that guy.

I walked the rest of the way down the hall and walked into a large room with a really big pod thingy in the middle of it. Blondie was standing in front of it and talking to the kid inside. He was obviously asleep, but that didn't stop blondie. Then he just kinda… disappeared. Just like that, y'know. Which left me in the room with Mr. Take-a-nap-in-a-big-creepy-pod-doodad. I walked up to the pod and took a better look at the kid inside. Then I smiled to myself.

"I found Sora."

O.O

Shioko: And there you have it. The first installment of Tadaima! Hopefully, the next chapter will be better. A lot of you are probably going, "What's with the Tadaima girl? How does she know who Sora and DiZ are, and why does she keep calling Roxas "blondie"?" Well my friends, all this will be answered in due time. Except the last one, 'cause that's just Tadaima being Tadaima.

Fries: See ya.


End file.
